An interdisciplinary approach to the study of brain-endocrine interactions, our research program employs methodologies of radioimmunoassay, electrophysiology, electronics engineering, chromatography, computer science, electrochemistry, neuropharmacology, histology and neuroanatomy. Our long-term goals are to understand the mechanisms by which the brain controls endocrine secretion and is, in turn, influenced by the secreted hormones. With a deep interest in the brain-pituitary-gonad axis in reproduction and lactation, sites and mechanisms of production, transport and action of synaptic transmitters, neuronal peptides, pituitary protein hormones and gonadal steriods are under intensive investigation. Technical improvements will be made, creating a system for the simultaneous acquisition of electrical signals from multiple brain sites along with blood samples for radioimmunoassay. This facility will be used in studies of central nervous system control of anterior pituitary secretion, particularly with respect to gonadotropin and prolactin. Investigations of the spatial and temporal patterns of hypothalamic catecholamine content and the effects of adrenoceptor agonists and antagonists on gonadotropin release and ovulation will be continued. Feedback effects of gonadotropins and releasing factors on electrical activity in hypothalamic and rhinencephalic brain sites will be studied. Neuroendocrine and neuropharmacological methods of controlling fertility will continue to be explored. The results of our basic research have direct applicablitiy to clinical problems of control of ovulation, fertility and sterility, pregnancy and lactation.